Bhool Na Jana
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: There is a little hope that you'll not forget us !...( Especially for Duo writers & readers )
1. Chapter 1

**BHOOL NA JANA :**

 **...**

 **...**

Two friends are sitting on a rock , one is enjoying eating corn & second is lost in his thoughts…

Daya: kya hua Aditya..? kaha khoye ho bhai….aaj tou kitna special day hai , thumara birthday hai aur tum najane kin khyalo mei khoye ho…?

Aditya: kuch khass nahi yaar…bass yahi soch raha thaa ki , kitne saal bit gaye hame CID mei sath kaam karte….log hame hamare real name ki jagah , hame Abhijeet aur Daya ke naam se jante hai… hamari Dosti ki mishal dete hai….sab kuch kitna accha lagta thaa, lekin ab….

Daya: lekin ab kya….ab bhi tou sab kuch vaisa hi hai…phir tum itne sad kyu ho….?

Aditya: sab kuch change hone laga hai Daya…hum vahi hai , hamari dosti vhi hai lekin ab shyad logo ko ye dosti , sacche rishte inse koi farak hi nahi padta….sabki choice change ho gayi hai….ab shyad koi iss Dosti jaisa relation mei trust hi nahi karta….kisi ko na dosti ke kisse sunna pasand hai aur na hi dosti ke bare mei padhna….bahut kam log hai , jo Friendship based stories read karte hai , aaj bhi Dosti jaise khubsurat riste ki respect karte hai….kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki , ek din ye Dosti jaise rishte khatam hi na ho jaye….log Dosti , Brotherhood ka real meaning hi na bhool jaye aur ye Dosti aur Brotherhood bass ek word hi rah jayenge….

Daya : aisa kyu sochte ho Aditya….thume kyu lagta hai ki , sab kuch badal gaya hai….hum tou nahi badle aur duniya mei abhi bhi , log iss rishte ki value jante hai….Dosti sabse khubsurat rishta hai…

Aditya: ha vo tho hai….thuje yaad hai Daya , ek time thaa , jab FF par kitni sari Duo stories hoti tee….kitne sare Duo writers…..almost sab ek dusre ko jante thee , support karte thee….kitne sare readers thee…..lekin ab…you know , aaj maine aise hi FF site open kiya , tab dekha ki aajkal koi Duo par story likhta hi nahi….bahut kam writer hai jo Duo Story likhte hai….kitne sare purane writer FF site chod chuke hai…..pahle kitni sari Duo stories hoti thee read krne ke liye…..readers ko bhi Friendship based stories read karna pasand tha, lekin ab shyad koi Friendship stories read hi nahi karna chahta , sabko romantic stories pasand hai….

Daya: sabka apna apna taste hai Aditya….shyad aaj kal ke readers ko friendship aur brotherhood par based stories acchi nahi lagti….lagta hai , ab FF par Abhijeet- Daya ka time over ho gaya hai….par hamari dosti tou hamesha rahegi , issliye don't be sad…aaj thumara birthday hai aur aaj thume kush rahna chahye….aur ab bhi hope tou hai naa….kuch writers abhi bhi Duo story likhte hai…kuch new writers bhi aaye hai….

Aditya : lekin readers unko support hi nahi karte….kitne sare Duo writer site chodkar chale gaye , kyuki kisi ne unhe support hi nahi kiya….aaj bhi kai Duo writers ek dusre ki story par review nahi karte…aur kuch readers negative review ke naam par bshing karte hai….readers ko tho ,writers ko support karna chahye , koi story acchi nahi lagti tou soft language use karni chahye , kisi ko hurt tou na kare…bahut hi kam Duo writers bache hai aur agar unhe bhi kisi ne support nahi kiya , tho shyad vo bhi ek din chale jayenge….kya hamari Dosi ka aisa end hoga FF par…..

Daya: pata nahi yaar….mera tou ab dil hi nahi karta FF par jane ka…..but l am really thankful for those writers , who are writing stories on Duo….you know Aditya , kuch new Duo stories aayi hai FF par but readers support hi nahi karte…..you are right , ab shyad FF par koi Duo story likhna hi nahi chahta….

Aditya : likhne wale tou ab bhi kuch log bache hai but readers nahi hai aur jo hai , vo kabhi review hi nahi karte….writers ko bhi support chahye unhe bhi motivation , encouragement ki zarrorat hoti hai , lekin readers ka aisa behave , unhe support na karna writers ko hurt karta hai….aakhir vo bhi kab tak bina support ke survive kar payege…..aur upar se writers ko bashing karke hurt kiya jata hai…..ye FF, ab vo pahle jaisa FF nahi raha , jaha sab kuch bahut accha thaa…..bahut sare Duo writers thee , Duo readers thee jo unhe support karte thee aur bahut sari Duo stories…..pata nahi , vo pahle jaise din kabhi vapas aayenge bhi ya nahi…..Abhijeet- Daya ki friendship ko koi yaad rakhega bhi ya nahi….maine tou soca thaa , jab CID close ho jayega , tab bhi FF par log Duo story likhege aur bahut sare Duo readers honge par ab lgta hai , jab abhi se sab hame bhoolne lage hai , tho phir CID ke band ho jane ke baad tho , koi hame yaad tak nahi karega …..Duo story likhna tou bahut dur ki baat hogi….

Daya: Aditya , time kabhi ek sa nahi rahta….shyad log hame kal boo jaye lekin phir bhi mujhe yakeen hai , kuch log hame hamesha yaad rakhge , hamari dosti ko , hamare brotherhood ko …..koi na koi tho hoga , jo hamari Dosti ko apne shabdo mei sazakar , ek kahani ka roop dega phir chahe vo FF ki last Duo story hi kyu na ho….ab dekhna bass ye hai ki , FF par log hamari Dosti ko kab tak yaad rakhte hai….

Aditya: agar sabne miljul kar ek dusre ko support kiya , tho shyad FF par Duo survive kar payenge , varna tho aane wala koi bhi day , Duo ka FF par last day ho sakta hai…

Duo are feeling sad but what can they do…?

Daya: chalo Aditya , ab chalte hai evening mei thumara birthday bhi tou celebrate karna hai…

Aditya: chalo….

Duo moving towards their car still doing prayer for Duo survival on FF.

…

….

…..

 **Hello everyone…..l am not a writer but a reader on FF…l am really sad on seeing the condition of Duo stories on this site….l am a huge Duo fan & knows that there are so many fans of Duo stories on this site named FF….then why we readers are not getting Duo stories …because we are not supporting our Duo writers…you know, l feels very bad when any Duo writer got disappointed because less number of reviews ….we readers are responsible for that if any Duo writer leave this site because of not getting response…come on friends , if we don't want to lost our duo on FF then please try to support Duo community… bashing free feedback….writers write for us , they can write a long chapter then why we readers can't write one word for their effort….l know , some of you'll bash on me too but today this situation forced me to write this….my pain is showing in Aditya- Daya convo..**

 **The day is near when we'll lost our CID but we don't want to lost our CID Duo on FF too….**

 **These days very few Duo writers are writing on Duo not only on FF but on India Forum too….only 2-3 writers on IF are active these days…but on FF , mostly writers had gone….**

 **I want to say thanks to all Duo writers , who are active these days & for giving beautiful Duo stories…..and a request for all Duo readers …please friends give your support & save our Duo friendship & brotherhood on FF & IF ….**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Guys , l am going to start a contest on this site for all Duo writers & Duo readers….but for this l need your support because lf we all together, we can do anything but without your support it's not possible….**

 **If you all are interested then I promise , you all will enjoy this contest….we'll get so many Duo stories & games too….first , l need support of my friends …i.e….Duo readers….friends l am a reader too and l need your support to introduce this contest on FF….friends l am hoping for your polite support not bashing….**

 **All Duo writers are invited for this contest ….**

 **A small try to bring back our CID Duo in flashlight…**

 **ROCKING DUO** ….

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends…. feeling happy to see your response….you gave your inputs & shared your views , it's really nice….l read your reviews & respect your feelings & views on this matter…..

Now about the contest…..not only writers but readers too can participate in this contest…

I am just giving a start but we all have to give our contribution to make this effort successful….

I'll tell you about contest but now want to discuss on your views….but first want to clear you that here we are not for argument but to discuss how can we bring back our Duo…..what should we do & how can we do…

…..

…..

Guys, we all have to support our Duo writers ….l know some of you are not happy with their attitude that they don't accept your request & also include Tarika in Duo stories ….then you can left that story but don't show your anger on his/her other Duo stories…..you know, why couple stories are successful on FF….. because readers support them...phir aisa Duo stories ke sath, kyu nahi ho raha...…readers couple stories ko like karte hai but it doesn't mean that those stories are written in proper language or without grammar & spelling mistake…. You can see, some Couple stories are written in Hindi & contain grammatical mistakes too but still readers love to read that stories & give their support …tho phir hum Duo lover , unki tarah kyu support nahi kar sakte...

Friends CID bhi tho hindi mei aata hai & we all love it… sach kahu tho , hindi mei dialogues aur bhi acche lagte hai ….Hindi dialogues directly touch our hearts…

We all are here for enjoyment & it's really good if we learn something from this place….we all know , people who writes story on FF they are not professional writers then how can we expect them to write like professional ….they are writing for us , giving their time & really doing Great job... we should thankful for them & at least write one or two words to encourage them…no one is perfect guys…readers & writers can have some issues but don't forget ….one thing is common among us & that is CID & DUO…

One reader says…"writers ko review hamesha kam hi lagte hai"…Dear , koi bhi writer sirf 4-5 reviews ke liye tho story nahi likhega na….dude kuch readers aise bhi hai, jo hamesha review karte hai but because of lack reviews , writer left his/her story in mid …vo bhi kya kare , jab response hi kam milega tho vo kiske liye likhe….we are readers guys , share your views with writers…..ek dusre ko support karke aage badhna hi tho life hai….

Readers ,if you have any different plot then please share with writers & give your inputs…..you can help new writers in writing stories & the readers who are good in grammar they can help them & correct them in a polite way….friends we are not here to take out mistakes ….we are here to enjoy Duo Stories & to Encourage Duo writers so this FF may always shines with Duo Stories ….

l want to say thanks to all readers from bottom of my heart, who always give review on Duo Stories...you all are really sweet my friends...thank you from writers side too...

We have many talented Duo writers among us but these days they are not taking interest in Duo stories because they are disappointed with our negligible response….

vo kahte hai " ab Duo story likhne ka dil nahi karta" … really sad na….:-(

But now l am serious to bring back our Duo but need your support…

This contest will be successful if you all will support me & take part in this contest….

…

 **Friends this contest is divided into two parts….**

 **1 . Games 2 . Story Writing**

 **...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**

 **GAMES** **:- Anybody can participate in games.**

 **Game 1** _ **-**_ _ **(Check it out) - In this game , you have to answer Ten Questions related to CID Show within a given time…..and all guest reviewers can also take part in this game & don't worry before Results no one will able to see your answer because l'll not moderate your review till result come & who have their account on FF they can send their answers in pm….and after results everyone can see your answer …total transparency….what will winner get in prize …it's a secret…just wait friends…aapko aapka prize lene mei bahut maza aana wala hai…:-)**_

 _ **Game 2 –( Sharp Champ)—In this game, you have to answer five questions related to "CID Duo Fanfiction Stories"….questions will be taken out from Pure Duo Stories ….**_

 **Game 3 \- ( Slogan writing) ****\- ln this game, you have to write a Slogan related to DUO….**

 **Ex- "Abhi-Daya mei dum hai , nahi kisi se kam hai"…..**

 **You can make your Slogan in Hindi or English….Slogan can be lengthy but not more than 30 words….best slogan writer will be winner….**

 **...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Story writing – ****All Duo writers are invited for this …..Story writing is divided into three categories…**

 **(a). Funny stories**

 **(b) . Investigative**

 **(c). Non – investigative**

 **Firstly, I am inviting entries for funny stories –**

 **Rules** **\- you have to write a funny story on Duo …..you are free to select your plot but story should be**

 **Complete in maximum two chapters or not more than 20,000 words…**

 **You can add other CID Characters too but maximum space should be given to Duo .**

 **You can write your story in Hindi & English both…..**

 **If you are writing in English then take care about grammar & spellings…**

 **You can use mix language like Background description in English & dialogues in Hindi….as usually **

**We read on FF….**

 **You will send your story to me & I'll post those stories under the Title " Happy Happy Duo " without showing your name …three stories in a week & Readers will Rate the story …..& don't worry there will be totally transparency…..**

… **..**

…_

 **Friends ,please take participate in this story contest & Games too & don't forget to support Duo Writers…..l am trying to bring back our Duo in limelight but without your support it's not possible ….l know you have some queries regarding story contest , so you can pm me ….**

 **In next update, I'll announce the names of participants of funny story contest & after that will come with names of participants of Investigative & Non Investigative story contest….**

… **.**

 **So guys l am waiting for your response & hoping for best….if you are with me then next time I'll come with Game-1….so be ready to play…**

 **Come-on friends , hum hamare DUO ke liye itna tho kar hi sakte hai …..chaliye friends, ek baar phir se hamare DUO ko FF ka Top Star bana de….aur ye proof kar de , ki abhi bhi FF par Duo lovers hai …**

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
